Beautiful Self Worth
by Secret Starr
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich think about the others perfections, but what about themselves? One sided Yumi/Ulrich, one sided Ulrich/Yumi.


Okay, so I've really decided that I hate how some fan fics I've read are about Yumi admiring Ulrich's perfect points, so I'm doing a double take of each admiring the other. Err...yeah. Enjoy (or not, depending on who you are) the fic!

I don't own Code Lyoko...I don't even own the computer I'm on!

* * *

Tucking an ebony lock of hair behind her ear, the scribbling pencil stopped and was put down. Blue eyes scanned the newly printed ink and read what she had just been writing. A love note, in fact, on a white sided square paper with green on it's back.

Taking her eyes off the paper, she looked to the sky and sighed.

Yumi leaned back against the towering yellowing tree in the school courtyard. Closing her eyes in the warm autumn wind, she thought about the boy that was also leaning against the base of a tree as well. He was, in fact, the one tree across from her and just happened to be her best friend.

Ulrich Stern.

Just the whisper of his name sent girls in giggles and fits of smiles and blushes.

She didn't blame them. Who couldn't fall for him? The center forward on the soccer team and a handsome eight grader? Who wouldn't crush on the shy sensitive student? The secretive and "oh-so-great" Ulrich Stern.

The Asian born girl now started to angrily fold the going to be dragon. A crane yesterday, a dragon today, and whatever it might be tomorrow. But as for today, it would be the forty ninth paper folded love note that would be written to Ulrich, but only read to herself.

Green eyes, a handsomely trimmed and fit body, and constantly rustled hair could make even the toughest loveless girl to fall for him.

And it did.

Yumi Ishiyama loved Ulrich Stern.

But as much as she loved him, she hated to admit it. _Everyone_ had a crush on him. It frustrated her to feel like one of his fan girls. The ones who giggled and had day dreams about him. The guy every girl wanted to promenade around the school with him as her own.

Yumi questioned her thoughts. How could Ulrich be so clueless to his secret popularity with girls? The whispers of "cute" and "handsome" after he passed in a hall weren't enough? Maybe the drooled stares weren't a clue? Or even yet, the ever according dates he had been getting asked on wasn't a sign? What did he have to see to get the point?!

The Japanese girl sighed . _'Probably needs to be told." _she thought, knowing it was a truth she could never put into action.

Yumi gave a sad smile.

'_Ulrich Stern, I love you, I hate saying it, but I love you...but...I'll never be good enough to have you.'_

* * *

Putting the end of his pen to his lips, the green eyed boy started writing again. The red notebook was filled with scribbled love poems and all of them were for her.

Yumi Ishiyama, the girl he loved.

The blue eyed-black haired Japanese girl was across from him, folding a sheet of green paper into whatever she was intently working on, a look of angry thinking on her face that made her all the more beautiful.

It only made him question why...like every guy at the school.

Let's face it. Yumi was the most interesting girl on the campus. She didn't wear all black to be gothic. She smiled too much to be gothic, but not enough to still be mysterious. She wore all black to blend in...which wasn't working.

_How_ many boys had he heard talking about her?

He remembered when she once heard a guy who whispered to his friend in passing that she was "hot". She didn't say anything, but she kept her head up a little higher for those few moments afterward.

Who was he kidding? She had piercing icy blue eyes, black gorgeous hair, and (most of all) a slim, but firm figure. Basically: the girl had abs, probably to her training, actually. Sissi was slim, but Yumi was fit. End of needing a translation.

She was graceful, elegant, mysterious, and most of all: beautiful. How was it that all of this could be rolled all into one, perfect, girl?

Ulrich groaned and leaned back into the tree.

'_That's why I don't deserve her. As much as I wish I did, Yumi, I don't. But I'll keep loving you, even if it hurts to not to tell you.'_

The bell rang and the students packed up their school supplies and headed out to their classes, grumbling about having to do so.

Tomorrow for the next study hall they would share, each would separate and think about how they would never be able to be good enough for the other.

By maybe someday soon, that would change. Maybe the day when Ulrich gave her his red notebook of love poems for her or maybe when Yumi gave him her love noted hidden in origami foldings. Or maybe when they had enough courage to talk about it to each other.

That day would be when they realized their beautiful self worth was good enough to be able to love the other.

* * *

Yup, that's it. I think that maybe they are insecure and maybe that's why they aren't able to tell each other, well, I dunno how to say it...LOVE EACH OTHER?!

Haha, review if you wish. Come on! You know you want to make my day! Complements and flames alike are welcome.


End file.
